


and sometimes someone will understand

by woopsforgotadam



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drinking, Gay 20 questions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: it wasn't the first or second time they were here, it was the third. but it was the first time they played a game together.





	and sometimes someone will understand

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR KAAT. HAPPY GRADUATION!!! take this gay thing that i was inspired to write!!!

“There is a very simple game we can play.” Laxus offered. They were at his apartment now, sharing their now second drink this night. This marked the third time they have…met up like this. If anyone at the guild noticed that both of them showed up at the guild more often in the past few months, none of them said anything. Or they were too dumb to notice. Laxus figured it was the second one.

Mystogan looked at him and though he couldn’t tell—not with all the fabric covering his face, only some was lowered so that he could sip his drink easily—he imagined the other raised an eyebrow at him. Laxus smirked and leaned closer on his chair across the room to the other. “Twenty questions. But every question you don’t answer, you must take a sip of your drink.”

Mystogan hummed and mirrored Laxus' actions by leaning forward as well. “I suppose…that is fine.” He shifted a bit in his seat as he sat back up, an attempt to get more comfortable in the plush chair. Laxus smiled at that. “Who should go first?”

Laxus waved a hand at him with his free hand. He sat back now as well, letting himself relax, his whiskey and coke hanging lazily in his right hand. “You’re my guest, you ask first.”

Mystogan nodded. He took a moment to think, a moment where Laxus watched him. It was all about body language with this one, after all. “Alright. Why do you like fur coats so much?”

Laxus openly guffawed at that. He was still smiling as he said, “They’re comfortable and I like them. Good enough for you?”

Mystogan shrugged at him but Laxus could see that he was amused in the way he relaxed more into the chair. There was a lightness to him now. “Good enough. You go.”

“What color are your eyes?” Laxus was not sure he would answer even this. He hoped Mystogan would only because he was actually curious. And with the blindfold he was forced to wear, well, it was. Something. And he was always one to get down to the details. Not that what Mystogan looked like was a big deal for him. He knew and felt enough by now for that to not matter. But Laxus was a fan of eyes and he didn't think he would actually be able to ever see them.

Mystogan seemed to consider the question and it was a long pause. Laxus resigned himself to the fate that Mystogan was going to sip his drink until: “Hazel.”

Laxus hummed and smiled. “I always imagined brown for some reason, but I like hazel eyes too. I bet yours are expressive.”

“That’s not a question.” Mystogan pointed out and Laxus smirked and nodded—he will give Mystogan that. Finally, Mystogan asked him. “What got you into rock music so much?”

Laxus considered this. He was never _asked_ that before, really. It was just something of a fact for all the other guild members. He blinked and tried to think back. He’s been really into music since he was what—eight? Nine? And back then, well…

“I like the rush of it, I guess. And it’s not all just a rush, it’s loud and meaningful. It just speaks to me.” Laxus shrugged. All of a sudden, he felt a little awkward and this was Not In His Plan. He started this because he wanted to now more about Mystogan, as a way to get closer to him. He wasn’t supposed to feel. Awkward. That was never a good look on him. He shifted ever so slightly in his chair. “I guess I’ve always used it and music in general to drown out the noise and just…be.”

“Ah.” Mystogan nodded. “I see.” There was a silence in their conversation and then Mystogan said softly, “It’s your turn now.”

Laxus nodded. “Yeah…” he considered another question. Anything to lift the now heavy mood. “What was your first quest about?”

Mystogan seemed surprise at that. And though Laxus could not see the smile, he heard it in the other’s voice as he answered, “Since you did not specify about whether it was for Fairy Tail or not…well, my first quest involved helping a younger girl find a place. For a while, we traveled together but I knew it was too dangerous for her and she was still very young. I was young as well. I found a safe place for her where she could grow up nicely.”

Laxus smiled at that. “You’re a little shit sometimes, you know. _Since you didn’t specify_ ,” he scoffed but there was still a smile on his face. He liked that Mystogan could be a little shit. It made him interesting. “Fine fine, ask away now. It’s your turn.”

Mystogan did make a noise that sounded a little like a laugh and Laxus considered that a victory. “Alright then. What’s it like being Makarov’s grandson?”

And there it was. Laxus raised an eyebrow at the other and considered taking his sip. But he didn’t _want_ to lose. Not now and not ever. So, he cradled it instead and thought of a good way to describe it. “You know that old story about the god that was cursed to hold up the weight of the sky for all eternity?” Mystogan nodded slowly at him and Laxus nodded back at him. He sipped his drink, but continued anyway because he already started talking, might as well finish. “Well, half the time I feel like that god, but instead of the weight of the sky it’s the weight of all of Makarov’s expectations. _Laxus_ , try to be more social with the people you help. _Laxus_ , stop so gloomy. _Laxus_ do this, _Laxus_ be like that, Laxus Laxus _Laxus_.” He stopped in order to scoff. “I’m not what the old man wants and it’s just my fault in the long run. If it isn't him it's everyone else comparing me to him. It's always, 'oh he is Makarov's grandson after all'. That's the other half of the sky.” Laxus sipped his drink again. “You ever felt like that?”

“Is that your question?”

“Sure.”

“Yes.” Mystogan answered. He too, sipped his drink once more. “I can understand that. More than you know.”

For some reason, Laxus believed him. Neither of them said anything else for a little while and Laxus looked up to the ceiling and focused on the fan on it. He remembered putting it up there because his apartment air got stuffy and it bothered his nose and eyes at the same time. The Raijinshuu helped him with it and it turned into an entire day because Freed kept misinterpreting the instructions. Finally, Ever put an end to it. It was a fun day. One of the rarer times for Laxus.

He heard a shift and he looked back to where Mystogan was to see he had finished his drink and was now standing. Laxus became alert—they didn’t even finish the game yet and Mystogan was leaving? Ah well. It was Laxus’ fault. He should have just drunk the drink instead of relaying all his shit onto Mystogan. He was a closed off person and probably didn’t appreciate the way Laxus just accidentally vented to him. Laxus was about to sip his drink and watch as Mystogan went but then, he was surprised. Instead of walking towards the door or teleporting, Mystogan walked towards him and took the drink from Laxus’ hand. Before he could make a protest Mystogan sat in himself in Laxus’ lap. That ended all protests immediately.

“I’m tired of the game.” Mystogan told him. His arms wrapped around Laxus’ neck and Laxus sat up a bit straighter at the attention. “But I _do_ have one more question for you.”

“Go ahead.” Laxus told him.

Mystogan unwrapped one arm that was around Laxus and the free hand trailed up and down Laxus' his shirt slowly. The touch made Laxus both nervous and excited but perhaps, those two things were not so unrelated at all. Mystogan's teasing finally stopped right and to the part where Laxus' buttons were always left undone and he asked—“How come you _never_ fully button your shirts?”

Laxus laughed. “Because the buttons get too tight around my chest and if I go a size bigger, they fit around my arms awkwardly.”

Mystogan let out a soft surprise bit of laughter. Laxus’s hand found the other’s waist and he attempted to move the other one closer, but it was all for naught—Mystogan already leaned forward and with his slightly exposed mouth kissed Laxus.

And there they ended up where they usually did these days. Laxus’s grip tightened as the kiss deepened. This was even better than the game.


End file.
